Robert Davenport
Robert was born on November 30th, 1975 to Hank and Marie Davenport. His mother died in childbirth, and he was subsequently raised by his father. Hank was a professor of chemistry and worked hard to give Robert the best education, a setting in which the young Robert thrived within. Progressing through school faster than most, Robert found himself graduating college by the age of fifteen, and then attending college partly due to Hank's devotion to his success and Robert's own aptitude for learning new things. He attended the University of Miami and eventually graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Biochemistry, with a minor in Genetics. While the relationship between Hank and Robert is a good one, they almost never speak of Marie, a painful subject for Hank and one of mystery for Robert. After graduating from college, he took up a research job in Texas in an independent lab, working on various projects involving the human genome, as well as studies in habitats for non human organisms and other environmental concerns. While he is very good at his work, most people find him somewhat cold and avoid talking to him on personal levels, valuing his expertise in subjects, but otherwise wanting little to do with him. This outlook on his personality has caused roadblocks both in his personal relationships, as well as advancing up the ladder of command within the company he works in. One of the reasons that he has found himself to be poor at manipulating people is due to his father's special ability of lie detection. Though he is unaware that his father is a 'special', he was never able to successfully lie to his father, which made it difficult for him to know what lies would work on a normal person, and which would not. Due to this unique circumstance in his development, he finds lying on the spot to be difficult and often just clams up when pressed about an issue that he does not wish to deal with Personality Robert is generally a good person who means well, but often comes off as condescending or argumentative. Can sometimes bottle up his emotions, but genuinely has a kind heart when it comes down to important decisions. He Is highly intelligent and likes to remain delved into research rather than deal with people, but when forced to he has a high degree of empathy. This allows him to often get a general grasp for how people feel from observing their face or body movements, but often does not react appropriately to that knowledge. Robert is single, and has avoided most serious relationships. While women find him attractive enough, and he rarely has issues finding a date for the night should he want one. His general lack of aptitude in communicating his emotions has led every relationship he has been in to fail, though. Keeping sturdy walls protecting himself, and never really trusting any woman who has so far entered his life. Robert is mainly a man who is very focused in his work, and it is there where he takes the least amount of compromises when dealing with other people. When giving tasks to others, he expects excellence and can be rough to anyone who produces poor, lackluster results. While he easily becomes passive in most other situations, he can be highly dominating in the workplace which often makes him further disliked by his associates. Appearance Robert is a fair looking individual of common traits. Short dark brown hair and brown eyes with an average body type of a man who occasionally works out, but is more focused on work than self maintenance. He almost always maintains a clean appearance, though that is carefully maintained as his facial hair grows quickly and will turn into a full beard in a short amount of time. He prefers to wear formal black or gray suits the most out of any particular attire, and the closest thing to him dressing down is the removal of his tie. Standing at roughly 6' in height with a weight of 185, he's a lean person in appearance who is not bulky or overly muscled. He was taught at a young age that strength in body translates into strength in mind, and so he takes good care of himself. This makes it so he eats right, and exercises a few times a week in order to maintain a healthy appearance. Ability Robert recently manifested the ability of Leptokinesis. This grants Robert the ability to mentally manipulate objects and subjects on a molecular levelThe primary use of this ability allows him to change the shape or properties of an object or structure for a variety of effects (Making an object shorter, round, pliable, elastic, harden, sharpen, etc). With experience, Robert is able to separate his own molecules in order to become intangible and phase through subjects, or separate the molecules of other objects or people in order to rearrange, vaporize or dissolve. Limits - This power requires a stable mind and a good deal of concentration in order to perform. If Robert is in a highly stressed or emotional state, he will find the power unresponsive, or runs the risk of being unable to rearrange things as he desires. While he can change and rearrange the general shape and properties, and even partially dissolve objects to reduce their mass, he can not add mass to objects. He can only rearrange the molecules of what is there, not create or destroy matter. All of his abilities require physical contact in order to perform. Attempting to phase through a wall and reforming himself while still inside a physical structure will result in extreme injury or instant death, depending what parts of his body are still inside the solid matter. This will also occur if his powers are somehow negated while he is phasing through solid objects. He could survive a leg or arm being trapped in an object, only incurring severe pain; but death would instantly fall upon him if his chest or head were caught in solid matter. Assignment Tracker 2.0 Robert is currently on a close watch by company agents, his father having beenregistered with the assignment tracker as having the relatively harmless ability of Lie Detection. For this reason his son was given regular check ups to check for any manifestations. Robert manifested in early February of 2010, and it has been determined that his ability is in need of observation in order to determine the full potential of his powers. It is possible that the development of his powers can make him a threat to himself or others, and so he is being kept under a close eye, but otherwise being kept in the dark about the Company's involvement. Category:Characters